livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Fairchild (VVilhem)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Rogue (Swashbuckler/Scout) Level: 4 Experience: 7121 Alignment: NN Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Cortessa Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial, +1 (4th level Ability Increase) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (MAX-2) HP: 38 = (26) + CON (8) + FC (4) (Rogue) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +10 = (4) + Improv Init (4) + Elven Reflexes (2) BAB: +03 = Rogue(4) CMB: +04 = (3) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (3) + STR (1) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +03 = (1) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +08 = (4) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +06 = (1) + WIS (2) + Dual Minded (2) + Indomitable Faith (1), +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects, +1 to fear effects Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: +1 Dogslicer : Attack: +9 = (3) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (1) + Weapon Focus (1) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2d6 sneak attack if applicable, -2 TWF MW Dogslicer : Attack: +9 = (3) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + MWK (1) + Weapon Focus (1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2d6 sneak attack if applicable, -2 TWF Dagger : Attack: +7 = (3) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2d6 sneak attack if applicable Ranged: Crossbow, Heavy : Attack: +7 = (3) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2d6 sneak attack within 30 ft, 120ft range inc. Thrown Dagger : Attack: +7 = (3) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2d6 sneak attack within 30 ft, 10ft range increment Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 DEX, +1 DEX (at 4th level) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+4 HP) Vision: Low-Light Vision Dual Minded: +2 to Will saves Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep effects +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 to Perception Multitalented: choose another favored classes (Fighter) Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: light armor simple weapons plus hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword Sneak Attack: +2d6 to dmg when target is 1. denied DEX bonus to AC or 2. flanked by Megan deal nonlethal dmg with nonlethal weapons at -4 to atk must be within 30 ft for range sneak attack does not work on creatures with concealment Martial Training: proficient with one martial weapon (dogslicer) can take the Combat Trick rogue talent twice (from Swashbuckler, replaces trap finding) Evasion: successful ref saving throw against an atk that normally deals half damage instead means no damage is dealt; can only be used in light or no armor with Megan not being helpless Rogue Talent: (at 2nd) Finesse Rogues - gains weapon finesse as a feat (at 4th) Weapon Traininng - gains weapon focus as a feat Daring: gains a +1 morale bonus on Acrobatics checks and saving throws against fear. Bonus increases by +1 for every 3 levels beyond 3rd. Scout's Charge: deals sneak attack damage as if the target were flat-footed whenever a scout charges, not applicable to foes with uncanny dodge. Feats Improved Initiative (Level 1): +4 to Init Weapon Finesse (Level 2 - Finesse rogue): Use DEX (+4) for atk rolls instead of STR for light weapons Two Weapon Fighting (Level 3): make one extra atk each round with the secondary weapon at -2 to all atks Weapon Focus (Level 4 - Weapon training): +1 to atk when wielding dog slicers Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 to init Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 to will saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 32 = (8) + INT (0)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 11 4 3 4 -1 +1 Daring Appraise 00 0 3 0 +0 Bluff 06 4 3 -1 +0 Climb 00 0 3 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 3 0 +0 Diplomacy 05 3 3 -1 +0 Disable Device 12 4 3 4 -1 +2 Disguise -1 0 3 -1 +0 Escape Artist 10 4 3 4 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 3 0 +0 Perception 11 4 3 2 +2 Racial Perform ( ) -1 0 3 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 3 2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 09 4 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 3 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 10 4 3 4 -1 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 04 1 3 1 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 3 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Studded Leather 25.00 gp 20.0 lb +1 Dogslicer 2308.00 gp 1.0 lb MW Dogslicer 308.00 gp 1.0 lb Mace, Light 5.00 gp 4.0 lb Dagger 2.00 gp 1.0 lb Crossbow, Heavy 50.00 gp 8.0 lb Bolts (20) 2.00 gp 2.0 lb Backpack 2.00 gp 2.0 lb Trail Rations x 3 1.50 gp 3.0 lb Flint and Steel 1.00 gp -- lb Torch x 2 0.02 gp 2.0 lb Pouch, Belt 1.00 gp 0.5 lb MW Thieves' Tools 100.00 gp 1.0 lb Mirror 10.00 gp 0.5 lb CLW Potion 50.00 gp 0.0 lb Antitoxin 50.00 gp 0.0 lb Antitoxin 50.00 gp 0.0 lb Holy Water (3 flasks) 75.00 gp 3.0 lb Tanglefoot Bag x 2 100.00 gp 8.0 lb Total Weight: 57.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 5628 SP: 1 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 21 Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lb. Hair Color: dirty blond (tied to a short pony tail) Eye Color: green Skin Color: ivory Appearance: Everything about Megan screams contradiction. Large crossbow strapped to a petite frame, smooth ivory skin covered with black gangster tattoos, and a hard smile on a beautiful freckled face. Her rugged leathers hint of a military background while her dogslicers suggest an occupation in the butchery, most likely the one near Ranocchio. Demeanor: Despite her appearance, Megan understands the importance of civility and practices it on necessary occasions. Her hardened knuckles, though, give the impression that she's not all nice. Background: Parents: He was a sniper while she was a scout. They worked in tandem till they were one. When the tour was over, he went back to city. That was suppose to be the end of story. Eight months pass, he found Megan on his doorstep. A note from her said this child is half. He took her in and called her Fairchild, swearing a vow that she'll always be his love child. Years went by and that vow was kept. Megan grew up to be hard and able. The slums were rough but they had each other, till her bloody leathers came and him can't be bothered. Little and little their life slipped away. He drank and drank till he is no more. Megan watched with tears in her eyes, but let him be cause it was his life. When he finally passed there were no more tears. The old vow's gone and a new one's here. Megan now set forth to find her tribe, retracing a past that ain't no lie. Adventure Log Beggar's Belief XP Received: 2403 Treasure Received: 2488 GP, 6 SP, 7 CP MWK on Dogslicer (300gp), Potion of CLW (50gp) Expansion XP Received: 4718 Treasure Received: 5780 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Weapon Finesse (rogue talent - Finesse Rogue) Features: Evasion, 1st Rogue Talent HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +16 = +8 (Class) +0 (Race) +8 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Rogue BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Two Weapon Fighting Features: Daring, Sneak Attack +2d6 HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +24 = +8 (Class) +0 (Race) +16 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Rogue Abilities: Dex +1 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus (rogue talent - Weapon Training) Features: Scout's Charge, 2nd Rogue Talent HP: Max -2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +32 = +8 (Class) +0 (Race) +24 (Old Total) = 32 (New Total) Level 4 to Level 5 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 18th, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 19th, 2011) (HolyMan - Judge) level 1 *Approval (April 19th, 2011) (HolyMan - Judge) level 2 *Approval (July 14th, 2011) (perrinmiller - Judge) level 3 *Approval (October 5th, 2011) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 4 Category:Approved Characters